Different
by XxFlowerAngelxX
Summary: SasSak SUMMARY CHANGED. I bet they expected me to act 12 years old: to go up to him and give him a huge with tears pouring down my face. To tell him how much I missed him and love him. But like I said, I’m different. First fanfiction. DISCOUNTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Different

**Different**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me.

Chapter 1: His Return

Sakura's POV

I couldn't believe it. Right in front of me was _he_. The one that I fell head over heals for when I was 12. The one that ignored me no matter how nice I was to him. The one that betrayed me and the village for power and revenge. The one that came back, claiming that he fulfilled his vengeance. The one and only…………Uchiha Sasuke.

I had to try my best not to stare at him in awe. After all, it's been three whole years since I've seen him. And no matter how hard I tried to deny it, he was as handsome as ever. He was taller, and looked stronger. He still had an emotionless expression. But the part that was really surprising was his eyes. They were still cold, but there was something different about them. It was as if they had no emotion in them at all. They were, blank. I mean, he never was a spirited kid, but his eyes did have some sort of light in them. Now, they're just blank.

I was barely able to pay attention to Tsunade-sama. I only heard pieces of her lecture, like _probation, interrogation, earning the villager's trust, _and _being watched by the ANBU ._But most of the time, I was lost in y own thoughts. _Why did he come back? How much has he changed? Will team seven be the same again? _All these questions went on in my head. I didn't know the answers. I only knew one thing. I was over him. I will not treat him any different than a comrade. I have grown stronger after these three years. I can pull my own weight during missions and I'm one of the best medic-nin in all of Konoha.

I looked around the room. Naruto looked surprisingly serious, which is something that the blond loudmouth never achieved. He was staring straight at Tsunade-sama. His eyes must hurt a lot cause I don't think he even blinked once the whole time.

Kakashi-sensei was a different story. His face was emotionless. Usually, I'm able to read his facial expressions, even under his mask. But not today. He's wearing the same face he does when we're on an important mission.

Finally, there was Sasuke. He looked same as always. Emotionless, sitting there, and never taking hi eyes off of Tsunade-sama. Come on, he's Sasuke after all.

And me, well, I surprisingly handling this very well. I forced an emotionless mask on my face and never looked in the direction of the traitor. I stood perfectly still, in between Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. I didn't show any sign of nervous fidgeting. I did not smile, nor did I frown. There was no way I was going to show any kind of weakness in front of him. He is going to learn that this time, it's different. I'm different.

When Tsunade-sama finished explaining the consequences for Sasuke's betrayal, the room became silent. The atmosphere was slightly intense. Then Naruto broke the silence.

"Welcome back, teme."

Typical Naruto. We all waited for Sasuke to respond.

"…Hn…….dobe."

I found it hard to keep my emotionless mask on. How long I've heard those phrases. Kakashi-sensei dropped his poker face and smiled. He went over to Sasuke and ruffled his hair. Sasuke, of course, didn't like this one bit. He returned the gesture with a famous Uchiha glare, probably the only sign of any emotion I've seen from him the whole time he was here. Finally, all the eyes were on me. I bet they expected me to act 12 years old: to go up to him and give him a huge with tears pouring down my face. To tell him how much I missed him and love him. But like I said, I'm different. The actions I chose surprised every one in the room, including myself a little bit. I went up to him until we were only inches apart. I did the most unexpected thing. I slapped him.


	2. Chapter 2

Different

**Different**

Thank you every one that reviewed my first chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Hi" –Talking

**Hi –Inner Sakura**

_Hi-Outer Sakura_

_Recap:_

_The actions I chose surprised every one in the room, including myself a little bit. I went up to him until we were only inches apart. I did the most unexpected thing. I slapped him._

Chapter 2: Changes

Sakura's POV

I acted as if what I had done was the most common thing. However, inside, I was in a daze. Before my emotionless mask slid off, showing everyone weakness, I walked out the room.

**Way to outer! That'll show him to mess with our feelings!**

_What are you still doing here? I thought I out grown you._

**You didn't out grow me. You'll never out grow me. I've just been keeping quiet for three years.**

_The best three years of my life._

**Hey! That's mean! Anyways, Back to that damn Uchiha. I think you should've slapped him harder. I mean put some chakra in it girl!**

………..

**What's wrong? Oh no, don't tell me you're in love with him again.**

_No way! Not in a million years! I will never pay any more attention to him that I have to._

**Good, cause we don't need another heartbreak.**

_Yeah, I guess you're right._

**I'm always right. I'm your inner after all.**

_Yeah, sure you are._

**Thank you for finally acknowledging me……………wait a minute, was that sarcasm?**

Maybe.

Sasuke's POV

Did Sakura just…slap me? I couldn't believe it. My number one fan girl just slapped me. What the hell happened while I was gone? Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Naruto laughing his head off.

"Hahaha, teme just got slapped by Sakura-can! That's the funniest thing I've ever seen!"

"Shut up you dope."

"Make me you bastard."

God, being away from Konoha so long made me forget how annoying and stupid Naruto could get. I heard a sigh from the Hokage.

"Well, now that everything's been taken care of, welcome back Uchiha. Oh, and………..EVERY ONE GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

Naruto Kakashi ran like the wind. I just walked out. There was no way I was going to afraid of a woman, even if she does have temper issues. I met up with Naruto outside the Hokage Tower. He was as white as a sheet.

"Man, Grandma can be really scary sometime, eh?"

"Hn"

"What are you acting all calm for? Admit it, you were scared."

"Not really."

"Tch, arrogant teme."

"Hn"

"Well, as much as I enjoy having this conversation, I got a date with Hinata-chan."

"Hn….you finally realized that that Hyuuga liked you."

"Hey, I wasn't that slow. Besides, at least I have a girlfriend. You don't."

"I don't need one. It would be a waste of time."

"Yeah yeah, well, I gotta go, see ya!"

He disappeared in a puff of smoke. Well, since I'm back, might as well have a look around town.

Sakura's POV

"Are you serious! Sasuke's back!"

"This isn't something I'd joke about, Ten Ten-chan.

I was at Ten Ten's house, telling him all about Sasuke's return. She's usually the first person I go to to talk about major issues. We've become very good friends after Sasuke left. Mostly because we were both two of the few kunoichis our age that actually took becoming a shinobi seriously.

"Well."

"Well what?"

"What are you going to do? I mean team seven will be complete again. You'll be seeing each other a lot. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, are you sure you're 100 over him?"

"Come on Ten Ten-chan, you know me. I've answered that question thousands of times already. Besides, I'm way too concentrated on training and missions to be in any type of relationship."

"Whatever you say Saku-chan, but you better keep your word, cause you were a wreck after Uchiha left."

"I know, but I older, smarter, stronger and-"

"-Too good for him."

"Sure, lets go with that.'

Then, Ten Ten's watch beeped.

"Opps, gomen Saku-chan. But I gotta go. I have training."

"No problem, see ya around?"

"You bet."

We both exited her house and went in opposite directions. I guess I should head home since there was nothing else to do, maybe study a new technique or something. However, I met up with Sasuke along the way.

We both stood there for awhile, neither of us moving an inch. I felt kinda nervous because he was staring right into my eyes. Finally, he spoke.

"I didn't appreciate the slap you gave me back there."

"Well, you deserved it."

He didn't say anything. I didn't want to waste any more time so I began to walk. As I was passing him, He said something that was very surprising.

"You've changed."

I was shocked, but I recovered quickly for a comeback.

"I know, and I'm glad too. And because of that, I can pull my own weight during missions, I'll actually be called a kunoichi, and I'll never make one of the biggest mistakes of my life by crushing on a bastard like you."

I quickly disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms. I didn't care if my statement was harsh, cause whether he like it or not, Sasuke's going to learn to changes that happened around him.

AN: I hope you liked it. I tried to make this chapter longer. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Different**

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been pretty busy and I'm trying to make my chapters longer.

Thank you for the reviews!

By the way, Sai does not exist in this fanfic. Sorry for those who wanted him in it.

Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Hi"- Talking

**Hi- Inner Sakura**

_Hi- Outer Sakura_

_Recap: "I know, and I'm glad too. And because of that, I can pull my own weight during missions, I'll actually be called a kunoichi, and I'll never make one of the biggest mistakes of my life by crushing on a bastard like you."_

_I quickly disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms. I didn't care if my statement was harsh, cause whether he like it or not, Sasuke's going to learn to changes that happened around him._

Chapter 3: Difference in Strength.

Sakura's POV

-Beep beep beep be-

-crash-

Great, that's the fifth alarm clock this month. Why do I keep on breaking these things?

**Maybe cause you're not getting enough sleep due to you all night studying sessions.**

_Shut up._

I yawned and stretched my arms. Today's the first day training with all of squad seven, including Sasuke. I frowned as I thought about the Uchiha. I was pretty sure that he has grown stronger during those three years with Orochimaru. The question is, how much? Is he stronger than me? Probably. But what about Naruto? I've been feeling pretty good about myself ever since I've begun training with Tsunade-sama in chakra control and medical ninjutsu. I've also been picking up a couple genjutsus from Kuenai-sensei. However, I've recently realized it's not enough. Both my teammates are still much stronger that me in chakra and stamina. I wonder if I'll ever catch up.

I sighed thinking about the subject of getting stronger. There was no time to worry about that issue now, since I gotta get to the training grounds soon. However, I left myself a mental note to ask Tsunade-sama for more training hours. I will not be the weakest member on my squad!

I dressed myself in my usual outfit, red tank top with the Haruno symbol in the back, black shorts, and a beige skirt. I ran a comb through my hair and tied on my headband. I grabbed a rice ball from the kitchen counter and headed out.

I headed for the bridge, which is where squad seven always met for training and missions. Sasuke was there first, of course. It was as if we were twelve again. The old Sakura would've tried to hit on him has soon as I saw him, but she doesn't exist anymore. This time, I stood, about three yards away from Sasuke, and did not acknowledge him in any way. I kept on my emotionless mask and refused to look at him. I figured I'd give Sasuke the silent treatment until I thought that he deserved my attention as a comrade. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that he merely glanced at me for a second, then looked away.

It was quiet. Too quiet. I wish Naruto were here. He's always making some sort of noise and can't stay still for a second. The atmosphere around us was very tense. I couldn't stand it. I'm usually pretty good at keeping my emotions in check, but this was too long. I needed something to do, anything! Luckily, I remembered that I still had a small medical textbook in my bag. I took it out and began to read. After about thirty minutes, Naruto finally showed up.

"OHAYO SAKURA-CHHHAAAAAANNNNNN…….and Sasuke-teme."

I bonked him on the head.

"Not so loud you baka!"

"Ow, Sakura-chan, that hurt."

"Well you deserved it for busting my ear drums."

Sasuke's POV

Great, top of the morning and they're already on my nerves. I don't know what's more aggravating: Naruto being loud, or Sakura purposely ignoring me.

"Why were you so late, Naruto. You've got to be more responsible."

"Aw, come on, Sakura-chan, its not like Sensei's ever on time."

"That's not an excuse. You shouldn't pick up bad habbits."

"Sorry, hey teme, why are you so quiet. Has your vocabulary become shorter during the last three years?"

Sakura let out a small giggle.

"Tch, shut up, dobe."

"Don't call me dobe, teme."

"Then make me, dobe."

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

-Poof-

"Yo."

Finally, he showed up.

"YOU'RE LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!!"

"Well, A black cat crossed the path and-'

"LIAR!!"

I was surprised that Sakura didn't join in with Naruto in accusing Kakashi for being late. Then again, she's changed, a lot.

"Well, let's get going if we want to start training."

All, three of us followed Kakashi to a clearing in the woods. I recognized it as our usual training spot from when we were 12.

"Since Sasuke has been gone for a while, I figured we could have some one on one spars against each other. This way, you'll know each other's strengths and weaknesses. Naruto and Sakura, you two won't have to fight each other since I know you guys are familiar with each other's fighting styles. However, Sasuke, you'll have to fight both of your teammates, individually of course. You can handle that, right?

"Hn"

"Good, Sakura, you and Sasuke are up first."

"……."

She didn't say a word. We took our spots in the clearing. She faced me with no emotion. Neither of us moved a muscle.

"Begin!"

She disappeared in an instant. I tried to sense her chakra signature. I couldn't. It was as if she disappeared into thin air. Suddenly, vines came shooting out the ground and wrapped themselves around me. They began squeezing the life out of me. I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't break the vines. I activated my Sharingan, trying see where she was hiding. I couldn't find her, but I did realize that this whole thing was a genjutsu.

With a couple difficult attempts, I finally released the genjutsu. Then, I sensed a chakra presence from behind. It turns out that Sakura was charging at me at full speed. I jumped out the way but was still scratched by her attack, which left a throbbing pain on my left arm. Then, the ground around me began to shake. I realized that Sakura's attack had hit the ground, and the earth was splitting into pieces. What was even more surprising was that neither Naruto nor Kakashi seemed surprised by her strength. I had underestimated her, big time.

It was time to get serious. I began launching several fire jutsus, which she dodged with ease. Then, we both landed on the ground and began to fight with taijutsu.

Sakura's POV

Just as I thought, Sasuke's really good. Luckily, I'm doing pretty well so far, but that was because he underestimated me. Now, I'm pretty sure he'll begin to fight seriously.

I'm starting to regret going into hand-to-hand combat. As I suspected, He's faster and has more stamina than I do. And what's worse, he has the Sharingan, which allows him to see through all of my moves. I gave medical ninjutsu a try. My right hand began to glow with chakra and and I aimed for a pressure point in one of his arms. I chose that left one because it was already injured, and would be easier to hit. My attack was a success, but Sasuke had a plan up his sleeve as well. Before I was able to pull my hand back, he grabbed my wrist, twisted it, and broke the bone. I let out a small yelp, and pulled away quickly. We were a good ten meters apart. I watched as his right had reached for him left arm. He glared at me, and I glared back. My attack was not only painful, but prevented him from using his arm. This way, he won't be able to perform any complex seals that required two hands. I stared down at my wrist. It was also rendered helpless. I quickly healed it with my other hand. This is where I had the upper hand. I had the ability to heal injuries, while Sasuke did not.

Before I had a chance to completely heal my wrist, Sasuke drew his sword. He charge at me and missed by mere inches. I could not fight without an injured wrist, so I bought some time by launching another genjutsu. He was caught, but only for a little while. However, by the time he broke free, I already finished healing my wrist.

He charged at me once again with his sword. I got out a ten-inch dagger that Ten Ten had given me and taught me how to use. It wasn't much, but at least it was something. We charged head on. I planned on aiming for his sword's handle hopefully knocking it out of his hands. Sasuke had other ideas.

"Chodori Nagashi!"

My eyes widened. The lightning knocked my dagger out of my hand and pushed me back into a tree. I screamed. Then coughed up some blood. Kakashi-sensei and Naruto came running towards me.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

Naruto kneeled beside me with worried eyes. Kakashi-sensei looked sternly at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, that was unnecessary. She's your own teammate.'

"Yeah teme, you could've killed her!"

"I-I'm f-fin-ne."

"Sakura-chan, don't talk, you'll-"

"He didn't nearly go all out. Trust me, I fine."

Every one's eyes were on me. I felt a little uncomfortable. Finally, Naruto spoke.

"He still should've attacked you with Chidori. Teme, apologize."

Sasuke didn't say a word, and I didn't expect him to. After all, he was never polite and would rather die than damage his precious Uchiha pride. I sighed.

"It's fine, he doesn't need to-"

"Sorry"

I stared at him in surprise. That was very unexpected of him. He turned away, refusing to look at me. We were all silent for a moment.

"Okay, well, why don't we get on with the next match. But first, Sakura, please heal Sasuke's arm."

It was silent again. We didn't look at each other. I knew it was inevitable, so I stood up. I approached him.

"My arm doesn't need to be healed."

Stupid pride. He's so dumb. And to prove my point, I gently flicked the part of his arm that was grazed during my punched. He flinched and grunted from the pain. I smirked.

"Yeah sure, you'll be able to fight perfectly with an arm like that.

Sasuke sent me another glare, but allowed me to heal his arm. Afterwards, Kakashi-sensei and I sat down by the trees and watched Sasuke and Naruto's battle. However, I was barely paying attention. Instead, I was going through my head for more ways to become stronger. At this point, I'm nothing compared to my teammates. Then an idea popped into my head.

AN: cliffhanger! Did you like it? You better cause I wrote the whole thing in a single day. Don't expect future chapters to be this long. I was just feeling pretty good today since it's my birthday. Please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Different

**Different**

Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Hi"- talking

**Hi- Inner Sakura**

_Hi- Outer Sakura_

_Recap: However, I was barely paying attention. Instead, I was going through my head for more ways to become stronger. At this point, I'm nothing compared to my teammates. Then an idea popped into my head._

Chapter 4: Water

Sakura's POV

The result of Sasuke and Naruto's battle was not very surprising. It ended up in a tie, because in the end, they began to charge at each other with Rasengan and Chidori. The sight brought back horrifying memories, like the time I was forced to watch another one of their battles from the Hospital's roof. And just like last time, Kakashi-sensei stopped them.

I observed as sensei lectured the two from a distance. I didn't want to get involved now that I knew everything was under control. I don't know if reuniting squad seven was a good idea. Other that the fact that I'm purposely pretending that Sasuke doesn't exist, we're not getting along very well either. It was as if we were rookies again, not knowing the definition of the word teamwork.

After everything was settled, Kakashi-sensei dismissed us. Both Naruto and Sasuke left quickly obviously pissed at each other. They were always like that after a fight. However, I stayed behind. Kakashi-sensei noticed my lingering, and faced me.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?"

"Um, no…but….I was wondering……can you teach me ninjutsu?"

"…….."

He looked at me weird. Great, more silence. I hate silence.

"Uhhhh, sure, but why? I mean, you're already pretty busy with training with Hokage-sama, right?"

"Well, yeah, but….she's been kinda busy lately. Besides, I've got some extra time, so why not use it for something worthwhile."

"….Okay…we'll do it. Meet me here tomorrow at three in the afternoon. I'm pretty sure that that doesn't interfere with your training with Hokage-sama or your hospital shifts. However, if the work load becomes too much for you, tell me, alright?"

"Sure, arigato Kakashi-sensei!"

I'm pretty sure that this is the right decision. I mean, I needed to get stronger, and my ninjutsu abilities were pretty shy. Kakashi-sensei is famous for being known as the copycat ninjia. He knows different jutsus for all five elements and has lots of experience to teach me many styles of fighting. Maybe, with this training, I'll finally catch up with my teammates.

_Do you think it was a good idea?_

**Totally! The boys are only good at ninjutsu and taijutsu. We know genjutsu and taijutsu. If we're able to learn ninjutsu as well, we'll defiantly catch up. Also, don't forget about medical ninjutsu. We may even end up surpassing them in the end!**

_Yeah, maybe._

The thought of surpassing my teammates was almost unthinkable. I mean, even if I do develop more techniques, they both still have more chakra and stamina than I do. Also, Sasuke has a very powerful kekai genkai, and Naruto has unlimited chakura from the kyuibi sealed inside him. I finally understood how Lee feels about having Hyuuga Neji on his team.

The next day, at three o'clock, I went to the clearing Kakashi-sensei told me o be at. As usual, he was late, but only 15 minutes this time.

"Okay, first things first. We need to find out what chakra element you are. You do understand what I'm talking about, right?"

"Hai."

"Good."

He handed me a small sheet of paper. I concentrated my chakra into it. The paper became wet.

"It looks like your chakra element is water.

"Okay, so does that mean I'll only be learning water type ninjutsus?"

"Not necessarily. Your chakra control is absolutely flawless, so you should be able to master a couple different elements. However, we will start with water since it's your chakra element.

"Okay."

"Now, first, we need to go to an area where there is water. Follow me."

He led me past the clearing to a small stream.

"First, I want you to try and move the water. Focus your chakra into the stream and pull some water out. This may be difficult at first, but you'll get the hang of it after awhile.'

"Okay."

Sensei was right. It was hard. I could barely keep the water off the ground for more than a couple seconds. I started to fatigue very quickly, but I didn't give up. I couldn't. Not if I wanted to get stronger. Therefore, I kept pushing myself to the limit.

Kakashi-sensei, as usual, was reading his perverted book, Come Come Paradise. Someday, I'm gonna burn all those books. They make me sick. What's worst was that once in a while, I'd hear a soft giggle, which completely robs of my concentration.

By the end of training, I was completely exhausted. Kakashi-sensei said that I was making large improvement for my first day. I doubt he was even paying attention to my training though. He told me to keep on practicing the exercise for a week. Net week, same place same time, he'll evaluate my improvements and maybe even teach me a simple jutsu. We parted after that.

When I got home, I went straight to my room. Without any dinner, I changed into my white nightgown and jumped into my bed. I fell asleep immediately.

AN: Good, bad, so-so? What'd you think? PLEASE REVIEW!! My goal for this story is to have 100 reviews by the time it's finished and I'm nowhere near that many!


	5. Chapter 5

Different

**Different**

Thanks for the reviews!

Sorry I took so long to post another chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Hi"- talking

**Hi- Inner Sakura**

_Hi- Outer Sakura_

_Recap: When I got home, I went straight to my room. Without any dinner, I changed into my white nightgown and jumped into my bed. I fell asleep immediately. _

Chapter Five: Warming Up

Sakura's POV

It's been a long time since I've had training with the rest of my team, mostly because we've developed a habbit of training by ourselves. Naruto mostly trained with Jiraiya-sama. I trained with Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei, and sometimes Kuenai sensei. Sasuke Trained with Kakashi-sensei to improve his Sharingan, and did a lot of sparring with random Konoha nin, trying to pick up different styles of fighting. We never learned techniques together as a team anymore, and only occasionally met to spar eachother.

When I arrived at the bridge, Sasuke, of course, was already there. I don't get how he is able to come so early every day. What bugs me is that Naruto is always a couple minutes late, therefore leaving me with the Uchiha for a good amount of time.

Our mornings are always the same. I come to the bridge. I ignore him. He glances at me. He looks away. I sit down to read a book. We wait for the others in complete silence. We're both too stubborn to change the routine, at least, until today.

The routine went the same up to the point where I was reading a book. I had borrowed a book on water ninjutsu from the library. These days, ninjutsu training has been my biggest interest since it was the only way to catch up with my teammates. I was in deep concentration trying to comprehend how to perform a certain technique, when suddenly, he talked.

"You read a lot."

His statement took me by surprise, so it took me awhile to register what he had said in my head. I probably looked pretty stupid there, looking at him, dumbfounded.

"Yeah…..I do."

We were both silent for a while. It was very awkward. I thought about going back to reading my book, but he began walking towards me, breaking the three yards barrier I've kept ever since he came back. He leaned over to see what I was reading. His onyx eyes quickly scanned the page I was on, and focused his attention back on to me.

"You know water ninjutsu?"

"….a little."

"Since when?"

"…Since you came back. I've been having Kakashi train me."

"…Why…you're already strong enough as it is."

"I'm nothing compared to you and Naruto…and I don't want to be known as the weakest link on squad seven."

"…You're not-"

"SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME! OHAYO!!"

Great, now he shows up. And I was really looking forward to hearing what Sasuke was gonna say. I guess life just isn't fair that way. It was the first non-violent conversation the two of us have had since he cam back. I think he's finally warming up to me, and so am I. Too bad Naruto had to come and ruin it for us. I stood up and bonked Naruto on the head.

"OW! What was that for Sakura-chan?"

"It's for being so loud you baka!"

It was also for interrupting the conversation. I glanced at Sasuke. Somehow, he was able to return to his original position, three yards away from me, without anyone noticing. He had an uncaring face and was acting as if nothing had happened between us. Typical Uchiha. There's no way he'd show any knd of affection towards me in public, even if he was talking to me before.

-poof-

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE LATE!"

"Be quiet, Naruto. Be grateful I wasn't as late as usual. Now come on, we have a mission."

AN: Did you like it? Sorry it was kinda short. REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

Different

**Different**

Thanks for the reviews!

Sorry for not updating. My school makes us take finals even though it's only middle school!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Hi"- talking

**Hi- Inner Sakura**

_Hi- Outer Sakura_

_Recap- "Be quiet, Naruto. Be grateful I wasn't as late as usual. Now come on, we have a mission._

Chapter 6: Mission

Sasuke's POV

A mission huh. Haven't been on one of those for a while. I hope it's not one that's super easy. I smirked as I remembered a memory from when we were still twelve.

_-Flashback-_

_"Let's see, what should your next mission be? Well, there's babysitting a citizen's three year old…helping a woman with her shopping…pulling weeds out of a garden-"_

_"STOP! What's the big idea with all of these lame missions?! I'm a ninja, not a babysitter. I want I real mission. NOW!"_

_Iruka stood up._

_"Be quiet, Naruto, show Hokage-sama some respect!"_

_"Calm down, Iruka. So Naruto wants a real mission. Well, let me explain the concept of how missions work first. You see, when someone comes into the village with a mission, it gats ranked…."_

_Naruto, of course, zoned out quickly due to his short attention span. Instead, he began talking to us about ramen._

"…_. So I was trying this new kind of ramen, right, and-"_

"_Are you listening to me?!"_

_Kakashi sheepishly scratched his head._

"_My apologies, Hokage-sama."_

"_Well, Naruto, since you're so eager to take on a harder mission, I'll give you a C rank. You'll be bodyguards."_

"_Really?! For who? A princess, a feudal lord?!"_

"_Bring in our guest."_

_We all turned our heads as an old man holding a bottle of beer appeared from behind the door. _

"_Nani? These little kids are suppose to protect me? They don't even resemble a ninja in any way, especially the short one with the dumb look on his face."_

"_Haha! Who's the short one with the dumb look on his face?"_

_We all watch as realization finally struck the dobe. Both Sakura and I were taller than him._

"_Hey! How dare you speak to me, an honorable ninja, like that?!"_

"_Honorable?! Ha! You're a lot of things, kid, but you're defiantly not honorable._

_Naruto responded by attempting to attack Tazuna. Kakashi, of course, held him back by his collar._

"_Naruto, you're supposed to protect your client, not kill him."_

"_Hey! Let me go!_

_-End of flashback-_

I almost died during that mission, but it made team seven closer. Back then, the three of us were filled with innocence, and have not yet experienced the hardships of a ninja. I wonder what the mission will be about. Hopefully something a little more challenging.

When we arrived at the Hokage Tower, Naruto was the first one up the stairs, as usual. He always gets excited whenever we get a mission. And as usual, he stormed into the Hokage's office with out knocking, earning a bonk on his head from Sakura.

"Oww, Sakura-chan!"

"Be more respectful in front of Tsunade-sama!"(AN: Does anyone know how to say teacher, or master…..OR whatever Sakura uses to call Tsunade in japanese?)

"You have a mission for us, Hokage-sama?"

"Correct, Kakashi. There is a town about two days travel from Konoha. They have requested our assistance. Apparently, the feudal lord there is very wealthy and likes to gloat about his money. Therefore, attracting robbers from all over the country. They weren't a problem for the guards until a group of rouge ninja from the stone village showed up. They have hired us to eliminate the rouge ninja. Additional information is located in this scroll. This is an A-ranked mission. Any questions?"

"None."

"Hn"

"We'll take care of it."

"Believe it!" (AN: does any one know how to say that in Japanese? I know it begins with a 'D')

"Very well. You will leave in one hour."

"Hai!"

Sakura's POV

Sounds like a decent mission. It should be something we can handle, considering we've already done an S-ranked before.

**I can't wait to show our superior strength. CHA!!**

_Yeah, some action would be nice._

**You got that right. And it's our first mission with the Uchiha since he came back from the Michael Jackson wannabe. **(AN: Haha! Sorry, I had to put that in there.)

_Right, it's time to show him that I can pull my own weight during missions now._

**You go girly!**

I got home and began to pack. I neatly filled by backpack with clothes, weapons, medical supplies, weapons, money, and a book in case I got bored. I made sure to include at least one formal outfit, since we were traveling to a wealthy town. If there was one thing that Tsunade taught me was that appearances are important, just not the most important. I did not want to look like I just got dragged in from a dumpster.

I headed for the gates. After everyone arrived, we headed out. I couldn't help feeling the nostalgia. After all, like I said, it's our first mission since Sasuke came back.

AN: Soooooo, how was it? Sorry for not updating for a looooooong time. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	7. Chapter 7

Different

**Different**

Hey everyone, I have a question for you guys since I'm kinda a new member. I've been getting a couple story alerts. I don't get why I'm getting them because I don't think I've written anything bad. I even rated it T just in case. So, why am I getting story alerts?

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Hi"- talking

**Hi- Inner Sakura**

_Hi- Outer Sakura_

_Recap: I headed for the gates. After everyone arrived, we headed out. I couldn't help feeling the nostalgia. After all, like I said, it's our first mission since Sasuke came back._

Chapter 7: Feudal Lord

Sakura's POV

I couldn't believe it. It was as if we were twelve again. Naruto was being annoying and very loud, Sasuke was ignoring him while occasionally sending him glares, they would both fight from time to time, and Kakash-sensei was reading his porn book. The only thing missing was me swooning over Sasuke instead of being calm and fully concentrated on the mission like I am right now. I was being pretty quiet, and was extremely bored. At least I had something to concentrate on when I was a genin, even if it was thinking about Sasuke. I wish I could read my book, but we were in a territory where there have been rumors of rouge ninja. Therefore, I needed to keep my senses sharp at all times.

The town was a sight to see. One can realize how rich the feudal lord was by merely glancing at the landscape. Every single building was perfectly clean and painted snow white. Each house had a perfectly mowed lawn with flowers carefully planted around. There were many monuments and sculptures made of expensive stores and minerals such as gold, silver, diamond, jade, and much more. The citizens were all dressed in the newest fashion, made of silk and other rare and expensive cloths. No wonder they attracted so many robbers. It was surprising that they didn't even bother to try to hide the town even though they were being attacked by ninja. I was pretty sure that they had more than enough money to build a wall, or some sort of protection. I assumed that Tsunade-sama was right. The feudal lord must really like to flaunt his money. Such petty actions!

At the entrance of the town, two young guards met us. We showed them the scroll that stored all the information about the mission. They led us through town. As usual, many young girls were staring at Sasuke with hearts in there eyes. And as usual, Sasuke glared at them. There were some guys that were taking an interest in me too. I wasn't that surprised because I had quit a fan club in Konoha as well. I just learned to ignore them instead of giving them multiple death glares like Sasuke.

We arrived at the feudal lords mansion, or should I say his castle. It was hugs, and many of its walls were made of gold. Inside, the walls were decorated with ancient scrolls and paintings. There were many sculptures and antiques covering the rooms. Many young maids ran back and forth through the building. I was starting to get a bad vibe from this guy.

The feudal lord was waiting for us in what I assumed was the throne room. He was pretty chubby, and was dressed in the fanciest clothes I've ever seen. He was wearing a good amount of gold jewelry, and had a headdress that was larger that the head its self. He was sitting on a large throne at the end of the room. Next to him were five other girls. Two were fanning him, one was hand feeding him grapes, one was massaging his back, and the last one was massaging his feet. I almost puked. Don't those five have any dignity! I could tell that the others were starting to get the same message. However, we still knelt before him and bowed our heads. After all, he was a feudal lord.

"Welcome, Konoha shinobi, to my mansion. I am Takahashi Daiki (AN: The names that I use in this story that are not in 'Naruto' are real Japanese first and last names. They are not made up. And, just so you know, the last name comes before the first in japan.) Thank you for coming here to defend the town. However, I am a little surprised. This is a very small group and most of you ninja look no older that 16 years old. Is your Hokage cheating on my money, for I surely did pay a good amount of money for this mission."

I held the urge to speak out. How dare he say something so low of Tsunade-sama, when he himself continues to gloat about his riches when his people are in danger. Naruto quickly stood up and was about to say something. I slapped my hand across mouth preventing him from doing so and forced him back down on to the ground. Iwate noticed this and rose and eyebrow.

"Would you like to object to something I said, you little brat?"

I can tell Naruto was about to explode. It took all of strength to hold him down. I quickly bowed and brought his head down with me.

"Gomenasai, Takahashi-sama, I apologies for my friend's behavior. Please forgive him. It won't happen again."

"Hmph, it better not, or I might start regretting hiring shinobi from Konoha if they are all disrespectful to their superiors. But I guess not all of you're bad. You seem like a very lovely girl with well-taught manners. However, I'm surprised that a pretty little flower like you is able to become a high ranked ninja, for that's what I asked for in the letter I sent to Konoha."

Not only did I have to restrain Naruto from doing anything stupid, but I had to hold myself back as well. His attitude was extremely stuck-up and snobby. Plus, he was hitting on me, when I'm pretty sure that a feudal lord like him was bound to have a wife. Lastly, he stereotyped my abilities and insulted Konoha. Luckily, I've been getting better at controlling my anger since I was twelve, or he would be dead by now. Then, Kakashi-sensei stepped in.

"Not to be rude or anything, Takahashi-sama, but I feel as if I should correct your judgments. These three who were origionally my own students, are some of the best shinobi in konoha. They may only be 15 years old, but have worked as a team since they were 12 and have been taught by the 3 Legendary Sannin."

"…Well, I can't really say that I'm with the Hokage's choice of ninjas. I did mention that the group had about 50 ninja, who are all probably stronger and more experienced than your students. Here I am stuck with a small squad of four people, three who are still kids, while my people are in danger. There's you, who looks pretty experienced, but you can't judge a book by its cover, a rude brat, a little girl, and some kid that's probably not that strong as well. How am I suppose to count on a lousy team like you protect the town?"

Naruto couldn't stand it anymore, and broke free from my grip. Sasuke also stood up and glared at Daiki with his Sharingan fully activated.

"How dare you insult the shinobi of Konoha! You have no right. You should be grateful and thank us that we even agreed to take on a lousy mission like this! You know, I'm gonna be Hokage one day."

"I should be grateful?! You're the one that should thank me, you brat, for this worthless team into my magnificent town. I don't like the looks of you guys. How am I supposed to trust you four for protection? How am I suppose to prevent my people from getting hurt?!"

"Well, you can start by-"

"Naruto, enough!"

Kakashi-sensei gave Naruto the 'be-quiet-before-anymore-damage-is-done' look. He bowed Iwate with a noticeable frown. A five-year-old could tell that he was faking the polite gesture.

"My apologies, Takahashi-sama. Perhaps we should leave your presence before Naruto troubles you any more. And if you seriously do not have faith in our abilities, please feel welcome to observe us while we are training. Is that alright, Iwate-sama?"

"Huh, like I would waste my precious time watching a bunch of kids fight eachother. No thanks. But I'll keep your offer in mind. Perhaps I can send a servant or someone to check on you guys and give me feedback. And seeing that you guys traveled all the way from Konoha, the kids must be tired. I'll get someone to show you to your rooms."

The four of us exchanged looks. He couldn't actually be thinking for us to stay here, right? I last thing I wanna do is to sleep in the same house as some stuck up feudal lord. I swear, if he tries something, I won't hold back.

Another one of his many maids showed up at the door. She silently gestured us to follow. She led us up two floors and down multiple hallways. I could almost imagine Naruto getting lost in this place, cause it looked bigger on the inside that the outside. She led us to the end of a hallway, and pointed to four different rooms right next to eachother. After that, she quickly bowed, then left. After making sure that her footsteps were gone, I finally dared to speak.

"I don't like this place."

"Hn"

"Me neither."

Kakashi-sensei looked at us, then sighed.

"Look, guys, I don't like him either, but he hired Konoha for a mission. And believe it or not, he's a pretty powerful man in this area. If we don't meet his expectations, then he may spread rumors about Konoha. Therefore, mission requests may go down. Besides, I'm afraid we may have done enough damage already. The only thing we can hope for is that we can impress him with our skills."

None us said a word, but I guess we all silently agreed with Kakashi-sensei. He was right, we had to work for this man, whether we liked or not. My only wish is that the mission would end quickly o that we can leave.

The four of us randomly chose a room. I took the one at the end of the hallway. It consisted of a double bed, neatly made with clean white sheet made of silk (big surprise). The headboard was filled with designs and the pillows were awfully soft. There was a wooden desk that had been polished with care and a nicely carved wooden chair. The curtains were forest green, and were probably made by hand. There was a small, wooden bookshelf as well. It consisted of a couple travel manuals, an almanac, a few books on the town's history, and a plain notebook. There was a white nightstand by the bed with a fancy looking lamp, and a full-length mirror next to it. Lastly, the walls were covered with paintings and ancient scrolls while a couple marble statues were placed around the room. Geeze, if this was how a guest room looked, then I wonder how Iwate's room would look. And this was probably the worst of the guestrooms, seeing how he treats us. I placed my backpack on the desk and laid down on the bed. Something tells me that this was gonna be a long mission.

AN: I'm exhausted after typing that. What do you think about the new character Takahashi Daiki? Did I go overboard with making him mean and stuck up? REVIEW!!

By the way, I changed the last name feudal lords last name to Takahashi. It use to be Iwate, but I made a mistake because Iwate isn't a surname. I just wanted to clear that up incase anyone gets confused, because I've had a couple previouse comments about the character using the name Iwate instead of Takahashi. I apoligies for my mistake, and again, REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

Different

**Different**

Hey everyone, the reason I haven't updated for a long time was because I was in Disney World. Right after that, I went to Pennsylvania with my best friend to spend the week at her family's mobile house. I had a great time, if anyone cares. Sorry for not updating.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Hi"- talking

**Hi- Inner Sakura**

_Hi- Outer Sakura_

_Recap: I placed my backpack on the desk and laid down on the bed. Something tells me that this was gonna be a long mission._

Chapter 8: Takahashi Takeo

Sakura's POV

I yawned and stretched my arms. Man, as much as I hate to admit it, this bed was really comfortable. I got out of bed and started to get dressed. However, I didn't put on my regular training outfit. Instead, I dressed formally. Last night, Kakashi-sensei informed us on our plans to keep an eye out for the rouge ninja. We would go out, walk through the streets, and pretend to be normal citizens. That way, we won't draw attention to ourselves, so the enemy won't take precautions when attacking. Now, I was really glad that I packed a couple of my best kimonos. I pulled out my favorite one of the three that I packed. It was white with a light pink trim. Beautiful, pink cherry blossoms and leaves decorated the surface in small designs. I combed my long pastel pink hair. I've always liked my hair long, so I grew it out again after the chunin exams. (AN: know that in the anime, Sakura kept her hair short. But this is my fanfiction and I like long hair, so please, don't comment on my decision!) I pulled it up into a half ponytail, leaving my bangs to frame my face, and tied it together with a thin, white ribbon. Then, I packed a small purse with some medical supplies and poisons. I also packed a scroll, which sealed my weapons, and my headband incase anyone needed to know my identity. Training with Ten Ten sure has its advantages!

I headed for Kakashi-sensei's room. It was the team's official meeting spot during this mission. Both Naruto and Sasuke were already there when I arrived. They looked at me with wide eyes, well everyone but Sasuke, who merely raised his eyebrow.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"N-n-no, S-sakura-ch-chan…it's just…why are you dressed like that?"

"Oh, you mean the kimono? Well, all the girls in this town dress this way, and we are trying to fit in, right?"

After a couple more seconds of staring at me, Sasuke looked away and went back to being his emotionless self. Well, Sasuke's Sasuke, and I wasn't really expecting him to act any differently. However, I could tell Naruto was struggling to fight a nosebleed.

"You look pretty, Sakura-chan."

"Hm? Oh, thanks Naruto."

"Good job for carefully thinking over the mission's tasks, Sakura. I didn't expect anything less from you."

Anyone who didn't know Kakashi-sensei well would think that it was merely praise for his pupil. But for those who knew him well, you could tell that he was enjoying the sight in front of him. Why did he have to read those damn perverted books?!

"Uh….thanks, Kakashi-sensei."

"Well, time to head out guys. You all know the plan, right?"

"Hai!"

"Yeah, dattebayo!"

"Hn"

"Okay, now be careful, and try not to draw too much attention to yourselves."

He looked sternly at Naruto when he made that last statement. The poor baka began to sweat from the pressure and attention.

"What?! Why are you guys all staring at me?"

Clueless, simply clueless

"Cause you're the one that's most likely going to mess up the mission, dobe."

"Hey, don't call me dobe, teme! Wait, what was the plan again?"

I take it back, he's _**extremely**_ clueless. Leave it to Naruto to not be able to remember a single thing after only one night.

"Dobe."

"Stop calling me dobe, teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"TEME!"

"Dobe"

"TEME!"

"Enough, both of you. We don't have time for fights against comrades during the mission. Now, listen carefully. We'll split up and search the parts of the town individually."

He took out three maps of the town, and handed one to each of us. There were different colored circles that circled some specific buildings on the map.

"You see the red circle, well that's the feudal lord's castle, which is where we are currently located. Naruto, you will cover the north, Sasuke, the south, Sakura, the east, and I will cover the west. The green circles are previous places that the rouge ninja have attacked, so you guys can use today to do some investigation. You'll have to show them your headband for them to let you in. The purple ones are the five top richest houses in the town that have not been robbed yet. These are the households where the rouge ninja are most likely to strike next, so keep your eyes out for them. Finally, the blue circles represent the areas where you should keep also your guard up. Those are the places where there are not many people and the rouge ninja may use them as a hiding place. If you guys encounter any trouble, and require some assistance, here are some wireless radios to contact the rest of us with. Don't let anyone know that you guys are shinobi unless it's absolutely necessary. If anyone asks, tell him or her that you're on vacation. Understood?"

"Dattebayo!"

"Hai!"

"Hn."

From his pocket, Kakashi-sensei handed us each a wireless radio. I fastened mine around my neck. It's a pity that it clashed with my outfit, but better safe than sorry.

The three of us parted as we exited the mansion. I headed west and observed the city. Even in my best kimono, I probably still didn't look as wealthy as most of the town's population. I mean, seriously, some girls had so many expensive accessories and decorations to their kimonos, that they were barely able to walk without dropping a precious piece of jewelry every five seconds. However, I was still able to attract the eyes of majority of the male population. After I reached the age 13, I started developing a fan club back in Konoha, mostly because that was the age that my body finally began to develop. Also, my attitude changed after I got over Sasuke. Others found that I was much easier to talk to when I wasn't thinking about the Uchiha 24/7, so I became pretty popular in Konoha.

I didn't really like the attention I was getting. I wasn't gay or anything, it's just that I wasn't really into developing a relationship at the moment. Besides, it's really hard to concentrate on the mission with attention. I mean the whole purpose of me dressing up was to lessen the attention I would get, not increase it. I wanted to get off the streets as soon as possible, so I headed towards the direction of one of the households that was already robbed.

After showing my headband to the owner, I carefully stepped into the mansion. I pitied the family that lived here, because the house was almost bare. All that was left was some plain, wooden furniture, a couple books, one or two small ornaments, a little food, some paper, two small bottles of ink, and an old wooden brush. Everything from marble statues, to a bed's silk sheets, was gone. There even went into closets and took most of the fancy cloths they wore.

The ninja were stealthy as well. They were careful not to leave a single footstep, and the owner told me that after the theft, the mansion was covered in the strong scent of one of the woman's perfume, which took days to wear off. This meant that even a ninja hound would not be able to sniff out the scent of the rouge ninja. And by the time the perfume completely wore off, the scent would have been gone as well. Very clever.

I left the mansion after promising to the family that my team and I would capture the thieves. They seemed so desperate because they now have as much money as a garbage man. If this went on, the family would have to sell their house and move to another town.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't look where I was going. Thus, resulted to the fact that I bumped into somebody. And I was suppose to be high-ranked ninja,

"Gomenasai, I wasn't looking."

A large hand was stretched out in front of me. I looked up to see a boy about my age. He had light brown hair, hazel eyes, high cheekbones, and an amused smile on his face. He was very handsome, and it took all I had to hold back a blush.

"Well, are you gonna stand up or stay like that forever?"

He had a touch of arrogance in his voice, which I didn't like. I got up by myself without taking his hand. I gave him a neutral face.

"Sorry again for bumping into you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have errands to run."

I started to walk past him, but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around till we were only inches apart. I narrowed my eyes, while he merely smirked.

"Errands, like searching for rouge ninja?"

Nani! How did he know that? I pulled away from him and gave him a cold glare. I began to ponder if I should contact the others, since he knew who I really was, and there could be a possibility that he's one of the rouge ninja.

"Who are you?"

"Me? Oh I'm Takahashi Takeo, nice to meet you.

"Takahashi?! Wait, are you in anyways connected to the Feudal Lord?"

"Yep, in fact, I'm his son.

"Oh…"

I bowed my head in respect and erased my glare.

"Forgive me for my disrespect. I had no idea you were the feudal lord's son.

"Relax, don't make such a big deal about it. Anyways, he told me about a group of ninja from Konoha who came here to get rid of the thieves. One of them, he mentioned, was a pretty little girl with pink hair. I suspect that that's you."

"Yeah…well, I better get going. Maybe we'll see each other back at the mansion."

"Wait, can you at least tell me your name first?"

"…Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura, eh…pretty name for a pretty girl."

He took my hand and gently kissed it. I was shocked, as I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks. He chuckled at this and winked at me.

"Ja ne, Sakura-chan."

I stared at his back as he walked away from me. What an interesting guy.

AN: Again, sorry for the hold up on updating. REVIEW!!

By the way, if anyone wants to know what Takeo and Daiki means, just check my profile.


	9. Chapter 9 AN MUST READ!

AN: Hey everyone

AN: Hey everyone! Sorry, but this isn't a chapter. You see, I'm currently having difficulties writing this story. That's right, I'm on author's block, which is the reason I haven't been updating for a while. I need help! This is what I figured out about the story so far.

Sasuke will get jealous of Takeo

Team Seven will encounter the thieves.

The mission ends

However, I'm having a hard time putting everything together. So I need major help. I think writing about the mission has me stuck because there has to be an organized sequence of events. Like I said, this is my first story, so I'm not really experienced. Therefore, please review and give me ideas on future chapters. Also, please check out my new story, Another Beginning. I think it's better than this one because I got more reviews from it. Anyways, ja ne. Sharon out!


	10. Chapter 10

Different

**Different**

Hey everyone, I'm back! Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Hi"- talking

**Hi- Inner Sakura**

_Hi- Outer Sakura_

Hi-Wireless Radio

_Recap: "Ja ne, Sakura-chan."_

_I stared at his back as he walked away from me. What an interesting guy._

Chapter 9: Squad Seven Meets Takeo

Sakura's POV

They say everything happens for a reason. Well what about the incident that just happened right now? This feeling, It's a feeling I haven't felt since I was twelve. The feeling of wanting to be by someone's side 24/7. I missed it.

**What the hell are you thinking about, Outer? We're supposed to be crushing on Sasuke-kun!**

_We're over him, remember, besides, he doesn't feel the same way, so why not move on?_

**No we're not! Besides, we just met him.**

_Well, I know that! What do you take me for? I'm not gonna just throw myself against him. It's just that, he's different from all my fanboys. It won't hurt to get to know him._

**…Well, I guess he does seem nice. And he's a total HOTTIE! Just…be careful. We don't know this guy, **_**and, **_**we're on a mission. **

_Don't worry, I know better than to develop a relationship with a client._

**I hope so.**

Inner was right. I can't crush on this guy. I'm on a mission. Besides, like I said before, I have better things to do with my life at this point than go into dating.

_Hello, Sakura…are you there? Come in._

That was Kakashi-sensei contacting on my wireless radio! I pressed the button to respond.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei, is something wrong?"

_No, but I found something interesting. Meet me back at the feudal lord's mansion ASAP._

"Okay, but what about the others?"

_Don't worry about that, I've taken care of it._

"Okay, see you in a bit then.

_Ja, ne._

I jogged my way to a dark alley, looked both ways, and teleported myself to the feudal lord's mansion, unaware that someone was watching my every move.

When I got there, both Naruto and Sasuke were currently standing in front of the building, looking bored.

"Hey guys, how was the search?"

"Oh, hi Sakura-chan. It was pretty boring. I didn't really find out anything."

"Hn."

"I wonder what Kakashi-sensei found out. It must be important since he called us back immediately."

"Hn, he probably found an important clue that needs to be discussed immediately."

"…Yeah, I guess you're right Sasuke."

We waited for about another five minute. Then, Kakashi-sensei finally appeared before us in a puff of smoke.

"Yo, how's everybody doing today?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Hn."

"So so, so why did you call us here, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I found out something that's important. Let's go in to my room. It's not safe to talk about here out in the open."

We followed after him through many hallways. The walk was silent. The three of us were probably thinking the exact same thing: What's going on?

When we reached his room, he motioned us inside and took a seat. The three of us sat down as well. Naruto on an armchair, Sasuke on the couch, and I sat down on the edge of his bed.

It was quiet for a while. Kakashi-sensei looked as if he were in deep thought, probably pondering about something. Naruto was the first to break it.

"So, why did you call us here, Sensei?"

"…I found out something very important about the thieves. It could probably lead us one step closer to finishing the mission."

We all seemed a little happier about the news. After all, none of us liked this place (mostly because of the feudal lord). Naruto grinned from ear-to-ear, Sasuke looked a little more relaxed, and I allowed a small smile to show through my serious attitude (I was always serious on missions). However, Kakashi-sensei didn't seem too happy. I took notice of this, and it looks like Sasuke did as well. Naruto was too caught up in his own little world to notice anything.

"Well, Kakashi, what did you find out?"

Wow, Sasuke actually spoke in a complete sentence.

"…While I was investigating one of the houses that were robbed, I found something hidden under the carpet."

He drew out a small card and showed it to us. We all gathered around to see. It had a white background with a thin, gold border. On it, it read 'Entry Pass To The Feaudal Lord's Mansion.' I knew immediately what why Kakashi-sensei seemed so grave. I gasped.

"Wait, you don't meam…"

"Yes, there is a spy among this mansion that works with the rouge ninja."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Naruto frowned as well. Even he became serious due to the information. I clenched my fist. Could it be a traitor, or an impersonator?

"Are you sure about this, Kakashi-sense? What if it belonged to a family member. One of them might've worked for the feudal lord."

"I'm 99 sure, Sakura. I thought of this as well, so I asked the people who lived there. They said that no one in the family worked directly for the feudal lord, so there was no way they could've gotten hold of an entry pass. One of the thieves must've dropped it while they were robbing the house."

We were all silent. Just a minute ago, we were basically jumping up and down because we thought that we almost finished the mission. Turns out, it only made the mission more difficult. Then, an idea popped into my mind.

"Why don't you have Pakkun, or another one of your ninja hounds sniff the scent from the card? They could probably help us find out who the spy is. Then, we can capture him and interrogate him about the other thieves."

"That's a good idea, but there's one other factor. To do that, we would cause a good amount of commotion, since there will be dogs running around the place. We'd have to let the feudal lord know that there's a spy amongst him, and he's not the kind of guy to take this stuff lightly. He'll probably have too much ego to admit that there was someone close to him who's a spy and he didn't know about it. That would result to us losing more of his trust than we've already had. Or, if he did believe us, he'd act rashly, like firing all of his servants, or arresting anyone who shows the slightest sort of suspicion."

"…I see you're reasoning. Besides, the house I visited said that after the theft, the whole house was covered in a strong perfume that took days to wear off, so the scent may be gone by now anyways."

"I see…it looks like we're not just dealing with amateurs either. These people know what they're doing."

"Hn."

"So…what should we do, Sensei?"

"Well, Naruto, I think the best thing to do at this moment is to keep a low profile with anybody in this town. Don't get too close to them, especially anyone who is in this mansion a lot. Don't get too close to anyone, and report all suspects to each other. Does anyone other than the feudal lord and a couple maids know that you guys are ninja?"

"Hn."

"Nope."

I guess I should tell them about Takeo.

"Well, there was-"

-knock knock-

Kakashi-sensei raised an eyebrow. I guess that meant he wasn't expecting anyone.

He stood up and approached the door cautiously. We all waited with anticipation. He hesitated for a moment, then slowly turned the door knob and opened it to reveal…Takeo?!

"Oi, Sakura-chan, I've been looking for you all over the place."

"T-t-tak-ka-ahashi-dono!"

Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on me. I quickly explained.

"Oh, everybody, this is Takahashi Takeo-dono. He's Takahashi-sama's son. We met on the street a while ago. He knows about our mission from his father."

They all seemed to understand, but that didn't mean that they trusted him After all, after the information we just discovered, he could be the spy in their eyes.

"So, I guess these are your teammates, Sakura-chan. Care to introduce them for me."

"Oh, right, well this Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hatake Kakashi."

I pointed to each of them as I said their names.

"Hn."

"…Hey."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Takahashi-dono. Forgive me for asking, but why are you here?"

"Oh, yeah, Sakura-chan, I was wondering if we could go on a date sometime."

"Nani? Oh, thank you so much for the offer…"

The team was sending me warning glances, all of them telling me to decline.

"…but, this mission has me all caught up, so I don't really have any time."

"Why are you so serious? I'm just asking for a little date. You've got to have time somewhere in your schedule for that."

"I'm sorry, but I really don't have any time on my hands. Besides, I couldn't possibly date my client."

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan, you're too tense. Besides, I'm the feudal lord's son, so I'm giving you a once in a lifetime opportunity. It'd be rude to decline."

At this point, I was having a really hard time acting nice and grateful. All of the feelings I supposedly had for him have been blown away. He was purposely using his status to force me into a date. I looked towards my teammates for help. Kakashi-sensei stepped right in.

"Gomenasai, Takahashi-dono, but after some investigation, we've realized that the enemy is tougher than we originally thought. Therefore, the whole team is needed 24/7 for training and planning. I'm afraid Sakura has no choice but to decline. The mission comes first."

Kakashi-sensei's words were polite, but stern. They left no room for negotiation. He basically laid down the law. Takeo looked at us disapprovingly.

"Hmm, well, I guess that makes sense. But don't think that you're off the hook yet…"

He smirked at me.

"I'll get you sooner or later…_Sakura-chan_.

He then walked away as if nothing had happened.

Kakashi-sensei closed the door. Then we waited until his footsteps faded away. I finally spoke.

"There's suspect number one."

"Hn."

"Sakura-chan's right, he's defiantly suspicious. But why didn't you tell us about him earlier?"

"Our meeting was very brief: We bumped into each other, I apologized, we told each other our names, we said good-bye. That's it."

I looked towards Kakashi-sensei.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go on a date with him? I mean if he really is a spy, then I could become closer to him. Besides, it's not like I'll fall for someone that's so arrogant. And, I'm really good at acting."

"I have no doubt in your abilities, Sakura, but I don't want to risk it. He seems to have a dangerously large interest in you, so a date may be all he needs to trap you if he really is the spy. Anyways, I doubt that the feudal lord's own son would help the enemy of his town."

"…Yeah, I guess you're right. So, what should we do now?"

We all began to ponder about what to do. Maybe the feudal lord was right, we do need more people. But I know that Tsunade-shishou didn't want to risk more ninja for fear of the Akatsuki attacking. I guess we'll just have to mange on our own.

After a couple more minutes of silence, I spoke.

"Well, searching for them won't help. Therefore, we need to make them come to us."

"Uhhh, how do we do that, Sakura-chan?"

"Hn, it's simple, we set up bait and ambush them."

"But, teme, there's so many enemy ninja. Will an ambush work?"

"-sighs- Naruto, you baka, don't you remember what we discussed during the chunin exams? When someone gets ambushed, it doesn't matter what rank or how many there are. As long as we catch the enemy off guard."

"Ohhhh, so what's gonna be the bait."

I thought for a moment. What would be the perfect bait for thieves? Something valuable, irreplaceable. I got it!

"Guys, I have a plan…"

AN: Cliffhanger! Don't ask what Sakura's plan is, since I'm not even 100 sure of myself. I hope you guys liked the chapter. It's going to need at least five reviews to upload the next chapter, so **REVIEW!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Different

**Different**

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Hi"- talking

**Hi- Inner Sakura**

_Hi- Outer Sakura_

Hi-Wireless Radio

_Recap: I thought for a moment. What would be the perfect bait for thieves? Something valuable, irreplaceable. I got it._

"Guys, I have a plan…"

Chapter 10: The Bait

Sakura's POV

"…I heard a couple of the maids talking about a priceless diamond the feudal lord's wife owns. It's a rare shade of blue and is about the size of your fist. They say there's less than ten left in the world. We could hold a convention and let the towns people see the stone. It'll surely draw out the thieves."

"Yeah, and how are we supposed to get the diamond? There's no way the feudal lord's wife will just hand it over to us." Sasuke said.

"We don't have to use a real one. I know a very powerful genjutsu that can change the shape of any object or person. To the naked eye, they'll never know that it's fake. I just need to see the diamond first." I told him.

"What about when they touch it?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"By then, we'll already have ambushed them."

"Well, it's worth a shot, but we still need the feudal lord informed. And you know how stubborn he is." Kakashi-sensei said. "I'll go try and talk with him. You guys stay here and draw up a couple ambush plans. Also, do some training while you're at it. The feudal lord said that we could use the dojo. Just ask one of the maids where it is."

"Hai."

"Dattebayo!"

"Hn."

After going through a couple ways to ambush the thieves, we headed for the dojo. It looked pretty nice. It was a wide area with benches along the walls. The floor was clean and polished. The walls even had a couple scrolls hanging on it.

It was obvious that we would only be able to practice taijutsu, but training's training. We decided to fight one-on-one battles. Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto and I, then Sasuke and I. That would be the order until we ran out of time. We didn't really spar fo a winner. We just fought with a partner for 10 minutes, then switched spots. Fighting with Naruto was easy, since he always goes easy on me. I hated it when he did that, so to show him that he should take it seriously, I punched him right in the face, hard. He ended up with a big black eye, which I refused to heal as punishment for underestimating me, and continued our fight. He fought a little harder this time.

Sasuke was a different story. He didn't take me lightly. And even without his Sharingan, he was a challenging opponent. He was fast on his feet and with his reflexes. Also, he did not tire easily. Therefore, at the end of our training session, I was panting heavily while he looked as if the training we just did was a small jog. Damn Uchihas and their stamina!

After we were done, we headed back tour rooms (getting lost once or twice because the 'mansion' is like a maze). However, right in front of my door was a bouquet of roses, and a note attached to it. It read:

_Here are some flowers for __**my**__ precious flower._

_Love, Takeo_

This guy isn't gonna give up is he.

"Who are those from, Sakura-chan?"

"…Takeo."

Naruto frowned, Sasuke glared, and for a second there, I thought I saw his sharingan.

"Throw them, away, they might explode if he's the spy." Sasuke ordered.

"Uh, yeah, I guess you're right."

I walked towards the garbage can in the hall. Sasuke's eyes followed me. What's up with him? I mean I guess he does make a point with the whole 'Takeo is suspicious' thing, but he doesn't have to take it so seriously. I inwardly sighed. Oh well, it's not like I liked Takeo anyways, so I guess throwing them away is fine with me. I tossed then in the trash.

I stayed in my room after the little scenario. I mostly read and called my Ten Ten to see how she was doing. Turns out she's going on an A-ranked mission with her team tomorrow. I wished her luck. I also called Hinata, We're not as close as Ten Ten and I, but we're friends. She merely told me about what was happeneing in the village. Turns out, Shikamaru and Temari, Suna's ambassador, hooked up, and Ino isn't too happy about it. I was confused, I thought Ino like Sasuke, since she practically threw herself at him when he came back. Then again, Ino isn't really the type of girl who has relationships. She always hops from one date to the next and every one of them were eye candy. This is why I'm not that close with Ino anymore. She cares about looks **way** too much and has a short attention span. Also, she's grown a little slut like ever since we were genin. She's always wearing short skirts and shin tight tops. There was no way I could be friends with someone like that. (AN: Sorry for all of you Ino fans. I know I made her seem a little bitch-like. It's not that I hate her, but I needed her to be somewhat Sakura's enemy to fit the plot. You'll see!)

Kakashi-sensei came back at night announcing that he has successfully persuaded the feudal lord to allow us to hold the fake convention. A maid brought the diamond to my room and I transformed an ordinary rock into an exact copy if the jewel.

We decided, for the safety of the town's people, that we would not invite real people to the convention. Instead, Naruto will transform a good amount of his shadow clones to look like the civilians and attend the show. The real civilians have been given a warning to stay out of town square (where the fake diamond will be) for their safety.

The next day, we set it up. The 'diamond' was placed inside a glass box on a display case. Naruto had about ten of his clones turn into maids and guards from the feudal lord's mansion, and made a crowd of civilians. I was impressed. They acted like how normal town's people should. He even dressed them the same way.

Everything was set. Naruto and I transformed into civilians and patrolled the area around the convention, while Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei hid themselves in the shadows of buildings, giving them a bird's eye view of the area. The only thing left was for the rouge ninja to show up.

AN: Sorry, I know the chapter was kinda short. Anyways, **REVIEW!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Different

**Different**

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Hi"- talking

**Hi- Inner Sakura**

_Hi- Outer Sakura_

_Hi-Wireless Radio_

Chapter 11: The Battle

Sasuke's POV

This is a waste of time. They probably already have us figured out and aren't going to show up. Sakura's smart, but not smart enough. Whoever the spy is obviously figured us out and told the others to hold back. After all, we've been here for two hours and nothing has happened. Naruto's probably almost out of chakra from hold out his clone jutsu for so long.

I casually looked around. Nothing, nothing's there- wait a minute, what was that? I saw a flash. I think it was a shadow. I used my sharingan. I see them. They're hiding in the shadows. I quickly reached for my wireless radio.

_I see them, they're hiding in the shadows, using some sort of technique._

_Really, teme, are you sure?_

_Positive, I used my sharingan, what should we do?_

_We have to draw them into the open._ Sakura said. _There's a net hidden on the ground underneath a genjutsu. It' should be able to capture most of the thieves. The rest we'll fight._

_Okay, that's the plan everyone._ Kakashi-sensei said _We attack on three. One, two, three, GO!!_

The clones were all turned to smoke, which gave us the element of surprise. As planned, we were able to drive most of the rouge ninja into the trap. I met up with a guy dressed entirely in black who was wearing a mask. By his chakra signature, he seems stronger than most of the others.

"Well well, if it isn't the last Uchiha. What honor do I have to be able to fight you?" He said amused.

"Hn. Urusai." (shut up)

I appeared behind him in a flash and attacked with a kunai. He blocked it with his katana. However, as soon as our blades touched, I felt my chakra being sucked out. Immediately, I pulled away.

"You like it, it's my specialty: Ninja Art, Blade of Regrets. It uses an opponents chakra by sucking it out then using the same chakra to attack them. It literally makes them regret coming in contact with me."

As if it was a demonstration, he held his katana up high above my head. Suddenly, it started to glow with a light blue color. It immediately came crashing down. I dodged, but part of my sleeve was ripped. That was close. _**Very**_ close. I drew out my sword as well.

"Chidori Nagashi!"

I charged and our blades touched once again. However, His did not snap in half like it was supposed to. Instead, it absorbed the lightning from my sword and sent the attack back at me. I was pushed back into the wall.

I coughed up some blood. Pain, I haven't felt this way for a long time. Back in Oto, I was the strongest out of all my opponents. Of course, at that time, I still had my curse mark.

No, don't even think about using that thing. I couldn't anyways because the fifth had sealed it. Besides, she made it perfectly clear that if I were to purposely release the seal, she'd put me in jail. And I don't want to go to jail. I'll just have to manage without it.

I launched several of my best fire attacks, which were all absorbed and sent back to me. I have to get that sword out of his hands somehow, since it seems like it was the only technique he could use. Or, I could force him into hand-to-hand combat, since it looks like he's not very strong in that area.

I got it! Every time I attack, he always absorbs the chakra. He never once dodged it. Does that mean that he has difficulties with speed? Let's test it out. I performed a HUGE fireball jutsu for him to absorb, then appeared behind him in the blink of an eye. I quickly stabbed him in the back with my katana. As expected, he wasn't quick enough to block it. He slowly fell to the floor as I hurried to another opponent.

Sakura's POV

Hit, stab, duck, punch, slice, jump, kick, duck…and on and on it went. I was currently fighting five opponents at a time, which was very difficult. I barely managed to survive by finally hitting them square in the face. It seemed that they were quick on their feet, but lacked powerful techniques. However, they were persistent, and by the time I was done with them, nearly half of my chakra was gone.

If it goes on like this, I won't last. Kusco! After all that training and my chakra level still isn't high enough!

More opponents came. This time, they were stronger. I couldn't keep up. I had several cut on my arms and legs and a severe one on my waist. It's no use, my chakra's depleting. Even though I'm using medical ninjutsu to aim for major blood vessels and pressure points, they're too fast and I only managed to take out two more opponents. Two more ninja came and joined the two that were left. They barely had any wounds, other than a couple minor scratches. I was cornered into the wall. Oh no, I was gonna get it now.

Calm down Sakura, relax. You must not show any weakness. You must be strong and die with honor. Be as still as a stone and look them straight in the eye. No matter what, I must not be weak.

They all drew out their weapons, preparing to take my life. I stared at the one in front with no emotion, as if daring them to strike. They advanced. I was calm on the outside, but panicked on the inside. Then, someone appeared behind the four.

"Need some help, Sakura-_chan_…

AN: I'm starting to lose interest in this story, which is bad cause that means I'm going to pay less and less attention to the chapters. Therefore, they won't be as good. Is that normal, you know, losing interest in something you yourself started? I think it's the fact that the mission is pulling the story away from its plot. After all, this is a sasusaku fic and I've barely included anything related to the subject. I'm going to try to end the mission in the next few chapters so that I can resume to the topic of sasusaku. Don't worry, I'm not going to put the story on hold or stop writing it. I'm absolutely not a quitter. **Please give me some advice because I ****really**** need it. REVIEW!!**


	13. Chapter 13

XxFlowerAngelxX here. I am sorry to say, but I am discontinuing this story.


	14. Chapter 14

I XxFlowerAngelxX am now passing the story Different down on to Nara Ganmi. Good luck on continuing the story!


End file.
